1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure gauge capable of measuring pressure and charging air concurrently.
2. Prior Arts
A pressure gauge for measuring tire pressure is so far equipped with an intake nozzle at the gauge casing so that the intake nozzle can be sleeve-jointed with an air-charge inlet of tire such that air is forced to enter the gauge casing for measuring the inside pressure value after an valve of the air-charge inlet has been opened by the intake nozzle. However, in the case of an over-high or insufficient tire pressure, the pressure gauge must be unloaded for discharging or recharging air, and the pressure gauge is reloaded for measuring pressure again. Before a premium condition is found, this action may have to be repeated several times that would inevitably trouble a user more or less.